flippy x flaky o ¿flippy x lammy?
by Cana'HtF
Summary: por que muy en el fondo no se sabe lo que realmente quieres, no todo esta servido en bandeja de plata y en cuestion de tiempo todo puede llegar a ocurrir ¿verdad Flippy?, Historia Resucitada xDD nuevamente .


Fastidio ¿que es eso?, Ganas de tirar todo a la basura, ¿por donde comienzo?, Ganas de arrancarte la vida ¿quien pensó en eso?, no fui yo... yo no tengo la necesidad de hacer mención de la muerte ni de asesinatos ..porque soy una persona que nunca a necesitado eso.. solo quiero ayuda por favor, tengo un diablo y quiere salir, quiere hacer trizas todo lo que una ves con orgullo y entusiasmo construí, ya no tengo a nadie aqui conmigo, estoy solo con las 4 paredes de mi cuarto, no quiero salir, siento que hago daño a cualquiera con quien trato de socializar.. y es que no soy yo !MALDITA SEA! que alguien me escuche.. !NO ME HUYAN¡, ¿saben lo patético y miserable que me hacen sentir? Y es que JODER NUNCA QUIZE SER ASI

No entiendo como muchas personas pueden ser tan insistentes aun cuando no deseas hablar de ningún tipo de tema y que tampoco quieres escupir como en verdad te sientes.., siempre esta el.. en todas partes esta el, en mi reflejo en mis sueños.. mi eterna pesadilla, el…, intimidando a todas las personas que tratan de socializar conmigo, según el quieren hacerme daño, ya nadie busca amistad sincera o es lo que Fliqpy me a dado a entender, dice que únicos amigos que e tenido han sido dos y que por mi culpa ambos se fueron al Diablo. Juro que Daria lo que fuera por Tenerlos aquí conmigo.. Pero no puedo.., ¿eh mencionado que me siento patético verdad?, no me contradigan pero es que es la verdad, eh …he tratado ya de buscar ayuda.. conocen a Lumpy ¿cierto?.. ese Peli-azul de mirada y sonrisa estúpida.. Recuerdo la primera vez que solicite de sus servicios, el ingrato me dejo peor de lo que estaba, puede decirse que desde esa vez vivo en frecuente guerra con el.. y esos ojos amarillos que tanto me disgustan, que han llegado a formar parte de mi y que ahora será muy difícil que desaparezca, no puedo creer que esto este pasando en mi vida, quisiera que la gente cuando me viera me recibiera con una sonrisa, pero en vez de eso, me huyen..!QUE DESAGRADABLE¡ a veces llego a sentir que aun siendo yo se me pega algo de el, porque la gente es tan cruel, si se detuvieran un momento a platicar que a sido de mi vida..quizá.. tan solo quizá me entenderían un poco.. pero no es así.

El amor de mi vida..así es, Cierta Pelirroja de dulce sonrisa y mirada encantadora ¡ME DETESTA!, no la culpo.. después de que cada ves que venia a ver y traerme sorpresas el ..el se apoderaba de todo mi control y terminaba asesinándola y asiéndome sufrir ¡AUN MAS!, por eso Flaky me odia, cada que trato de disculparme con ella, se encierra en su casa y sin dejar pasar los miles de seguros que tiene en sus endemoniadas puertas y..Ventanas, no es que aiga tratado de entrar una vez por alguna ventana..y me aiga tirado con un escobazo, ¡claro que no!.. tal ves, en fin cambio el numero de su móvil y me ignora por completo, por esto frecuentemente suelo tener burlas de Fliqpy que soy un pobre Imbécil asta en temas del amor y que le deje de rogar a alguien que no vale la pena ya que el no la saca de "miedosa". Para mi desgracia hay alguien que esta profundamente enamorada de mi, ahí si el no respinga, ¿Por qué será así? La verdad no lo entiendo, cabellos y mirada Violeta y muy coqueta, así es ¡Lammy!, no lo malinterpreten pero de ella solo quiero su amistad, aunque cada que tenga la oportunidad se me insinué y es que no me gustan las mujeres acosadoras. Ella también suele sufrir de esquizofrenia pero a un grado muy diferente al mío ya que ella se la pasa hablando con un pepinillo, según entiendo mr. pickles. Recuerdo ese día en que vino a traerme un frasquito de miel, lo recibí con una sonrisa!, sabe que me encanta así que ¿porque no? Después de todo ella trataba de darme "su amistad"

***********************Flashback*************************************************

-alguien toca la puerta de la casa del oji-esmeralda- me pregunto quien será –ríe de manera sarcástica y se dirige a la puerta con calma para abrirla y ser atropellado por una jovencita de 19 años de edad al igual que el-

-¡Flippy Hermoso!

- Lammy!..Cosa..em…¿Acosadora? –decía algo aburrido y desganado-

-jajajajajaja ¡tontito! –reía la peli-violeta a la vez que se le quitaba de encima- adivina que? adivínalo! Adivínalo! –gritaba con entusiasmo y con brillo en sus ojos- ¿adivina que?

- em..emm..-se talla la nuca pensativo- te iras a vivir muy lejos! –grito emocionado-

-eh..-ante este comentario la chica solo frunce el ceño mientras sonreía de medio lado- no pienso hacer eso, y menos irme lejos de ti!, además a pickles le agradas verdad que si mr. pickles? -de su bolso saco al pepinillo que a mirada de ella decía que "no" pero a ojos de Flippy no hacia ningún tipo de movimiento- lo ves? –regresa su mirada al veterano que la miraba con aura depresiva-

- ya vi..-suspira mientras camina asía la cosina- dime que te trae por aquí, la verdad no tengo tiempo y..-es callado por el dedo índice de la jovencita-

-te vine a traer un regalo…Flippy..-se sonroja y nuevamente saca de la bolsita un frasco de miel dejando la cara de el peli-verde Iluminada al entregárselo-

-OH …POR DIOS…-toma el frasquito como si fuera una clase de adoración- MIEL DE LA ABUELITA DE GIGGLES! –mencionaba mientras Leía emocionado la portada de el frasco con el contenido muy preciado para el- OH LAMMY! GRACIAS!

-yo..eh..no me lo agradezcas..-pone sus manos asía atrás algo avergonzada y mirando al piso- esque Flippy..tu..me…-es callada ahora por un fuerte abrazo por parte de el, asiéndola sonrojar aun mas-

-Hey lammy eso no me gusta!-gritaba pickles desde el bolsillo de esta- va a ver, nadie abraza a Lammy sin mi permiso!

- no pickles espera! –Observa que su amigo se lanza al cuello de flippy tumbándolo y ahorcándolo cuando en verdad era ella-

-lammy..lammy! LAAAAAMMMMYYYYYYY!-gritaba el peli-verde algo nervioso ya que en ves de estar esquivando el agarre de la jovencita, sostenía mejor y con firmeza el frasquito- LA MIEEEEEL!-gritaba con lagrimitas en los ojos provocando que su amiga reaccionara-

-¿ah?, ¿pero que estoy asiendo? Yo..-mirando a todos lados confundida-

-Lammy, no es que peses pero ¿te me puedes quitar de encima?-decía ya el joven bastante nervioso por la cercanía que había entre ambos-..por favor..-un ligero sonrojo le invadió la cara-

-Flippy…-sonríe de manera muy sensual- te ves hermoso desde mi punto de vista- tu sabes cuanto..me…gustas..

-La..Lammy ..e…espera h..hey! La –es callado por un rápido beso en los labios-

*******************************Fin del Flasback******************************

Así es este es el comienzo de alguna parte de mi vida, que sin duda alguna les contare, ya que..ahora estoy confundido..Porque a pesar que amo a Flaky estoy empezando a sentir unos extraños sentimientos hacia Lammy y no se que será..Pero se que lo descubriré..Tal ves.. Debería de dejar de molestar a Flaky y tratar de conocer a Lammy.. ¿Qué are?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡TA DA!, desde la oscuridad de las penumbras(xD) resucito este fanficition que la verdad tambien lo quiero terminar, realmente lo tengo muy avanzado para dejarlo a la deriva y abandonado, el lema de un escritor es poner todo su empeño en las obras que realize no agradandole oh agradandole a el lector :) y sinceramente esa es mi humilde opinion**

**en verdad quiero agradecer el apoyo de todos y cada uno de los lectores y lectoras que se ponen a leer mis ocurrencias que aunque no son las mas buenas de el mundo me esmero ;D**

**este fanfic tendra casi de todo (incluso algo de yaoi ..pero leve ya que no me llevo muy bien de el todo con el yaoi xDDD)**

**muchas gracias por seguir mis historias y ojala y les agradee que continue eestee! en verdad gracias por seguirme!, dejen revew de que les gusto o no (fanaticas de el flippyxflaky xDDDD no me mateeen) y mi sera felizzzz**

**saludines!**

**que anden de lo mejorrrr**

**atte**

**Jess**

**p.d**

**disculpen las faltas de ortografia, ando corta de tiempo ._.**

**p. .**

**Mexico ganara medallas de oro!**

**p.d.p.d.p.d**

**Ignoren eso x'DDDDD**


End file.
